


A New Family

by Halidura



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Don't know how to tag..., M/M, some strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halidura/pseuds/Halidura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carlos “Cougar” Alvarez was released from hospital he didn’t yet know that he would soon meet a team he finally belonged to, would lose and gain a family, would be awarded the name of “Cougar” and would meet and be swept away by the humongous presence of one Corporal Jacob “Jake” Jensen.</p><p>WORK IN PROGRESS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> First off all, nothing but the idea belongs to me and I make no money with this.
> 
> Second, English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to contact and correct me :)
> 
> Third, I just chose to upload this first part, because I've been sitting on this for a few weeks now, and maybe if I post it I will get the motivation to actually continue it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

# The Meeting

When Carlos “Cougar” Alvarez was released from hospital he didn’t yet know that he would soon meet a team he finally belonged to, would lose and gain a family, would be awarded the name of “Cougar” and would meet and be swept away by the humongous presence of one Corporal Jacob “Jake” Jensen.

On the last mission with his team everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. The intel on the number of hostiles was wrong, they were vastly outnumbered and overwhelmed, the comms malfunctioned, the equipment stalled, the satellite images of their surroundings didn’t take into account the differences since the last landslide, so nothing in their original plan had worked out.  
From his position Carlos was forced to watch half of his team being slaughtered while he was damned to do nothing since his assigned rifle had jammed on the very first round. He hadn’t even been able to report on the enemies’ position since the comms had malfunctioned due to the humidity. There was nothing he had been able to do. So he had decided to at least try to help the surviving members and joining them on the ground. When he had sprinted across the open to reach the remaining members of his team an explosion to his right had thrown him to the ground. Hard. He had lost consciousness. 

He woke up in a hospital room on base with a message waiting for him, telling him, that two of his team had survived but they were all being redistributed to join new teams. Both James and Williams, the two surviving members of his team, hadn’t been close friends of him, so Carlos wasn’t sad to join a new team. He had been reassigned as a sniper and field medic to a SpecOps team going by the name “The Losers”. He was told to report to one Lieutenant Colonel Franklin Clay as soon as he was released from hospital and declared fit for duty. 

He didn’t know Lt. Col. Clay or any of his new team members at all. He had never worked with them before. But he had heard of them. The Losers were told to be an unruly bunch of totally different personalities ranging from the dangerously mad and frightening to the harmless, clueless but mad as a hatter. From what he had heard Lt. Col. Clay wasn’t afraid to start a fight with his superiors and standing up for his team and thus would probably never reach the position of General. Carlos wasn’t really sure what he should think about that. 

When he reached the office of Lt. Col. Clay he knocked on the door. Straight away the door was jerked open and a slightly red faced man bellowed in his face.  
“Roque, where…”  
Carlos blinked. The man in front of him cleared clearly embarrassed his voice.  
“Sorry, thought you were someone else.”  
Carlos blinked some more.  
“Lieutenant Colonel Franklin Clay?” He finally asked wondering.  
“Yes? Can I help you with anything?”  
“I was transferred to your unit, si? Papers should be here.”  
Clay scrunched up his face in thought.  
“What?”  
He pointed a finger at Carlos.  
“New guy? Sniper?”  
“Si, Sir.”  
“Good. Get into my office.”  
He made room for Carlos to pass him, then he shoved his head even further out of the room, turned it to his right and bellowed once more:  
“Roque!” 

Carlos fell into parade rest in front of the desk when Clay returned to it and sat down.  
“We’ll just wait for my 2iC to join us to conduct this interview.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
Clay scrunched his nose when he heard that.  
“Better drop the “Sir” if you want to stay in this unit. You remind me to much of Jensen, and I don’t want to be reminded of Jensen.”

The door opened without a previous knocking and in came a huge black guy with a menacing looking scar over one of his eyes stepped into the room. Strapped to his hip was a huge scary looking knife.  
“Who is the long-haired cowboy?!”  
Clay sighed. He quickly rifled through the stacks of files on his desk until he took one folder into his hands, Carlos thought it might be his file, and opened it.  
“Roque, meet Sergeant Carlos Alvarez, sniper and field medic, reassigned to our unit after the last clusterfuck of a mission left only him and two members of his previous unit alive, Alvarez, meet Captain William Roque, my 2iC.”  
Carlos nodded once in direction of the new guy who was scrutinising him. Clay continued reading over his file.  
“From what I can read here, you are one of the best the army has to offer on the rifle, yet you never held a team for long. Why is that?”  
“I don’t talk. They are afraid.”  
Roque sounded like he just swallowed a laugh.  
“I could do with less talking. Everything less than Jensen is fine with me!”  
That was the second time now, that he had been compared to someone named Jensen, and Carlos was really curious now to see who that was.  
“Ok Sergeant Alvarez, you will be on probation with this unit and we’ll see if you’re a good fit for us. Roque will show you to your quarters, leave your stuff there. Tomorrow at 0800 both Roque and I will accompany you to the range and we’ll see what you can do with an assortment of weapons. Understood?”  
“Yes, Boss.”  
“I like him already, Clay!”  
“Do you have a personal rifle, Alvarez?”  
“Si.”  
“Is it registered for in-field use?”  
“No.”  
“Bring it anyway. Depending on your performance we might be able to get it registered. Dismissed.”

The quarters Roque showed him to had two beds on opposite sides and a small window right opposite the door. One half of the room looked definitely lived in, what with all the clothes, candy wrappers and more electronic stuff lying around, than Carlos had ever seen in one place before, while the other half was completely bare. Carlos set his duffel down on the unused bed.  
Roque left him with the parting words:  
“You will be sharing with Jensen, but he probably won’t be back today.” 

The next morning Carlos got up on time and started getting ready for the range. He carefully packed his personal rifle and then cast one more glance over the untidy half of the room before going out. His new roommate hadn’t returned the night before.  
Coming up to the range he could see not two but three people standing in front of the entrance. The first two were Lt. Col. Clay and Capt. Roque but the third person he didn’t know. It was a tall blond man wearing a shirt that could only be described as loud with round glasses and a haircut with dyed tips! Was that man a part of his new team? The familiarity between the waiting three would at least suggest that much.  
On the dot at 0800 Carlos stood in front of the range.  
“Sgt. Alvarez. This is Corporal Jacob Jensen, he’s our tech and comms guy, he decided to join us.”  
Clay sounded long suffering.  
“Hi, new guy! Name’s Jake or just Jensen, whatever. Looked you up last night. Do you really always look grumpy in your photos? Like not even one smile? And is it true? I mean your record and your kill number? Well, we’re going to see that in a moment, won’t we? Because that’s why we’re all here, to see you kick ass on the range! You don’t talk a lot, do you? I mean it fits with this entire mysterious Latino thing you’ve got going for you, but isn’t it boring? On that note, I like your curls. You look kinda cute.”  
Jensen smiled a big toothy smile at him.  
Carlos actually snarled. No one was to call him cute! He wasn’t cute! He was dangerous!  
“Oh, he’s snarling! Clay, you can’t allow him to kill me on the first day, you still need me!!!”  
“Jensen! Shut the fuck up!”  
Roque actually looked and sounded like he was really tempted to just let Carlos kill Jensen and be done with the loud super sized kid.  
Clay sighed and then ushered them all inside to finally start Carlos’ testing.

 

tbc...


End file.
